1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates generally to heat removal devices, and more specifically to heat removal devices for electronic components.
2. Background Information
Electronic components are capable of generating undesirable levels of heat during normal use. For example, in some personal computers, the microprocessor can generate enough heat to damage the microprocessor if at least some of the heat is not removed from the microprocessor. Furthermore, personal computers and other electronic systems often have a number of heat producing components which are located in an enclosed area and are in close proximity to one another. The total heat generated by such situated heat producing components can reach high enough levels to damage the entire system if the heat is not dissipated within the enclosed area or removed from the components.
Many existing heat removal devices attempt to remove heat from electronic components using forced convection. A common example of a forced convection device is a fan. Some electronic systems use one large fan to cool all of the heat producing components within the system. Other electronic systems have individual fans for each heat producing component. Still other electronic systems have both one main fan and individual component fans. However, fans can be problematic because they often generate unacceptable levels of noise and require their own power to run. In addition, because fans incorporate moving parts, they are susceptible to mechanical failure. By the time a defective fan is detected, the previously cooled component could have already overheated and been damaged.
Other existing heat removal systems attempt to remove heat from electronic components using natural convection. Conventionally, this is effected by directly attaching the sources of heat generation to heat sinks. However, these heat sinks are of necessity large relative to the heat sources, and their size places undesirable constraints upon the design of a product with high heat generation density.
Thus, to help ensure the continuing safe performance of heat generating electronic components, it is desirable to remove heat from such components in a quiet, efficient and reliable manner. Particularly, it is desirable to effect high density and efficient heat removal through multi-purpose components incorporated into a unified thermal management system.
The present invention provides a thermal management system for distributing and removing heat from heat generating elements. The system also provides functionality for structural support and EMI suppression, thereby providing a more efficient, compact and cost effective design.
In one embodiment of the present invention, the thermal management system has a thermal distribution assembly which is in conductive and/or radiative communication with heat generating elements. The thermal distribution assembly has thermal zones, each of which is associated with at least one heat generating element.
In another embodiment of the present invention, the thermal distribution assembly includes a heat spreading frame and a heat conducting frame in conductive contact with the heat spreading frame. The heat conducting frame removes heat from heat generating elements via conduction and/or radiation, and the heat passes to the heat spreading frame. Natural convection then removes the heat from the heat spreading frame.
In another embodiment of the present invention, the thermal management system also includes a main body which houses the heat generating elements. The main body has an inlet and an outlet to facilitate the convective flow of air through the main body such that the heat generating elements are sufficiently cooled.
Additional features and benefits of the present invention will become apparent upon review of the following description.